


Nothing strong enough

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bastard men in love, Blood and Injury, Divorce gone wrong, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly hurt, So What Do You Expect, Whump, slight murder, you know the ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: After a fight, Elias walks out on Peter. In return, Peter helps someone who is out to get the Beholder. Elias just wants a divorce.Whumptober day 10 - 'They are so pretty when they bleed'
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nothing strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you to a dear friend who discussed ideas on how to hurt Elias with me and had unending patience with it.

Peter Lukas was not one to regret his choices. Not really. He often told himself he regretted marrying Elias Bouchard, knowing him even and if one of those situations came to pass, they divorced. It was a great way to block it - because then he started to miss him and for an Avatar of the Lonely, that was how it was supposed to be. If the feeling grew too distant, they just married again and he could properly miss him. For Elias, there was a completely different side of effects and frankly, Peter didn’t care. It worked, so why question it? He quite liked the way it was.    
Only this time, it had not been this easy. They fought, yes, and for Peter himself, the topic wasn’t done yet. Elias walked out on him and that should really please him - but didn’t for some reason. It hadn’t been a satisfying fight, not one he could slam down the divorce papers after and call it a day, neither one they could solve by simply making up. It left him unsatisfied and uneasy, and he had a growing suspicion that this time, he had picked the wrong moment to meddle with. Perhaps he had been wrong. Elias was rather stressed out at the moment, and he didn’t even use that against him. Peter was rarely angry but now was one of those times. So when he followed Elias later, planning to continue until he got some closure on it, and realized a Hunter doing the same, he found a better way to deal with it. 

Avatars were always out to get Elias, he disturbed their rituals, lived longer than he should have, all that. Sometimes Peter let them vanish, sometimes Elias questioned them, but in the end, it was more of an annoyance than an actual threat. This time, it had something to do with his archivist and a ritual but he didn’t really care about  _ that _ just about helping him to sneak up to Elias and give him a fight. All while Peter himself stayed hidden and could watch and enjoy to see Elias deal with it.    
Which was, in the end, what he did. But something really had been off when he watched him leave the Archives, massaging his temple and walking down the street instead of catching a cab - a man such as Elias wouldn’t simply take the tube, someone could look at his suit the wrong way and he’d deem it dirty afterwards. Still, the pity he would have needed to change his plans was foreign to him and once he knew he was alone enough, he freed the Hunter. 

He didn’t expect to surprise Elias this much. Sure, a little since the Hunter had been hidden before, but not like this. They jumped out of the alleyway and got their knife into his arm before he even looked up, and before he could do so much as stumble away or assess the situation, the knife was already out and blood began dripping down his arm. His green suit jacket was soaked in an instant and only then the Beholder actually reacted, ducked away from the Hunter’s next attack - too slow. Too sluggish. They tried again, punched this time, right where they stabbed before, but gave Elias an opening to kick them away from him. He didn’t turn to run, but produced his own knife, only one arm actually usable. While all of that happened, neither of them gave a sound more than a grunt, even when they started again. Though it quickly became obvious that the Hunter had the upper hand. They lashed out and Elias backed away, a strange scene to watch for Peter who didn’t know he could be so passive. But the Hunter’s game was fairly easy to see, they didn’t stab more than the first time and instead took every opportunity to slash. it worked too well. His motions became sluggish, slower, his breathing louder, his stance even more passive. Another slash by the hunter square over his torso and he finally stumbled, and in that Moment, Peter realized two things. First, if Elias died now - and how the scene went it seemed that was not as far stretched - he wouldn’t get closure on the fight they had. No last word, no angry dicorce, no missing and remarrying in the end. And second, even if not… He didn’t actually  _ want  _ him to die. He didn’t get to get the last word in this, and even if he got killed, then Peter wanted to have that right, he made sure he knew that long ago.    
He sucked the Hunter into the Lonely right as they turned to land one final stab. Even when it hadn’t been loud before, it was deafening silent now. Elias looked up, looked at Peter with no surprise, only disgust if even. 

“Of course it’s you-” He didn’t seem finished but his legs gave out all the same and he sank the rest of the way to the wet floor. Peter had to think about how he hated the dirt, but that seemed hardly the main concern when he crouched down next to him. 

“I don’t think passing out is the best idea” he mused when he saw his eyes close but Elias didn’t grant him an answer, instead just stayed down, breath shallow and wheezing faintly. Even when he blinked he didn’t seem really awake, and Peter put a hand on his cheek to get his attention - clammy. He rolled him onto his back and saw him pressing his mouth shut to muffle a scream. Even with all the blood around them and soaked in Elias’ clothes, the wounds on his torso were already healing as Peter inspected them, just like the one on his arm. A faint pink scar stayed, undoubtedly fading even more later. But with that healing still Elias stayed laying down, panting and coughing, eyes unfocused and distant, not even looking at Peter.

“Elias” He prompted. He liked the drama, sure, but this much? But he really lost a lot of blood.

“Leave” he answered and squeezed his eyes shut. In the dim streetlight-glow his face was glistening wet with sweat.   
“I hate you” he mumbled and turned away. Peter really wanted to point out just how he made it worse, but didn’t.    
“I hate you so much why can’t you just, just for once, let something go” He coughed and suddenly leaned on his elbow to spit out blood - a lot of blood. Despite everything, it made Peter cringe. He still did not really feel bad, after all, he had saved him. He wasn’t dead, the Hunter was gone. 

“We were not finished” He reminded him and put a hand    
  
“I am now” He struggled to get his arms under him but his face turned ashen and he just sank down on the wet cobblestones again, Peter barely caught him so his head wouldn’t collide with them. “Just… Just leave…” For a moment, Peter thought about it.. He just realized he didn’t want Elias to actually die, if he left him now, he couldn’t really defend himself and then that would happen. Not much of a choice, actually.

“I’ll get you to your apartment” he sighed and gripped him under the armpits without a warning. 

“What the  _ hell _ do you care?” His legs gave out like rubber and Peter just picked him up bridal style, which prompted a whimper and weak hands trying to shove him away.    
  
“We are married, so I’m taking you home and make sure you don’t get attacked again” Elias slapped his hand against his chest and Peter only needed one look to see why. He wasn’t wearing his ring. 

“Divorce. First thing in the morning”


End file.
